Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?
by Yume O'brien Hoechlin
Summary: Derek à virer Isaac de chez lui car un petit importun à jugé bon de faire trembler les murs de l'appartement, c'est alors que son dernier recours ce trouve être Scott McCall. Mais.. Celui-ci ne va pas chez notre True Alpha sans intention derrière la tête, non non non.. Il ressent cette chose au fond de lui, une sensation bien trop puissante à son gout.. Scott va avoir des surprise.


**Hahahahahahaha.. Ouais.. C'est bien moi.. JE SUIS DE RETOUR MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. *s'étouffe*.. Bon, hem, je me calme. **

**Donc je disais... Me revoilààà! Je vous avais pas trop manquer ? :3, si avouez... DITES LE :'(... Bon j'arrête x3.**

**Alors voilà, je vous ai pondu un petit LEMON SCISAAC. Ouais j'en avais envie. J'aime ce couple. :D Puis ça manque de Scisaac sur ce site, alors je m'impose eh! Bref. **

**Cet OS se passe le soir ou Isaac est aller chez Scott pour se faire héberger, vue que cet amour de Derek l'a jeter dehors..(Mais j'ai quand même modifier la scène à ma sauce... Mini sterek de rien du tout). **

** MERCI A MA BÊTA D'AMOUR QUI A CORRIGER CE PAVER DE FAUTE ET ENCORE DÉSOLÉ SI IL Y EN A ENCORE, MON ORDI NE PREND PAS TOUTE LA CORRECTION ... Fuck that.**

**Paring : Scisaac!**

**Rating : M!**

**Bonne lecture les ami(e)s, on se retrouve à la fin ! AH ET BONNE ANNEE EN RETARD.. Très en retard.. Oui je sais.. On ne souhaite pas la bonne année en février. . Rho c'est bon.. Me taper pas :'(...**

* * *

« Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir...? »

Cette phrase, Scott ne pourra jamais l'oublier... Ni même la soirée qu'il avait passé..

Scott avait rompu avec la jeune Argent, ils étaient trop différent, trop.. Ennemis.. Au fur et à mesure, il avait accepté le fait d'être dans une meute avec un Alpha, mais il n'était pas à l'aise, son loup refusait de se faire dominer par une raison qui lui était inconnu.. Deaton l'avait déboussolé avec une seule phrase : '' tu es un véritable Alpha ''. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver? Il avait toujours refusé ce cadeau. La seule chose qui lui était bénéfique était qu'il pouvait protéger ses amis. Dont un en particulier.. Depuis quelque temps, voir depuis le début, Scott s'était attaché à un petit énergumène plus grand que lui. Un jeune homme au regard perçant, triste et doux.. Un regard qui cachait une peine qui en disait long sur son passé. Il avait apprit à le connaître, à devenir ami avec lui. Cette année même, ils étaient devenu proche, très proche. Stiles était d'ailleurs jaloux, voir très jaloux. Ils s'étaient disputé à propos de ça. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il aimait Stiles comme un frère, mais lui c'était différent, il était sur un nuage en sa présence, il avait comblé le vide à l'intérieur de son coeur depuis sa rupture soudaine avec Allison. Scott espérait que Stiles le comprenne.. Et s'il lui disait tout simplement..?

Il était dans sa chambre, tout en textotant avec son meilleur ami.

Scott : « Hey Stiles, je dois t'avouer un truc.. »

Stiles : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bro? »

Scott : « Bah.. Je t'aime comme un frère, ne soit pas jaloux. »

Stiles : « Jaloux? De qui ? De l'autre frisé ? T'en fais pas, je sais très bien. »

Scott : « Tu sais quoi au juste? »

Stiles : « On ne regarde pas un ami avec les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges Scott, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux rien me cacher, au début ouaaais j'étais jaloux, normal! Mais tu sais, si t'aimes les mecs, c'est pas moi que ça va gêner hein. »

Scott regarda son téléphone, son coeur était tellement soulagé, mais attends... Il était tombé amoureux de ce frisé? Et merde.. Il était gay? Nooon! Bi, ce serait mieux.. Il avait tout de même aimé Allison! Mais c'était tellement différent avec lui..

Scott : « Merci bro'.. Et...comment ça, c'est pas toi que ça va gêner? »

Stiles : « Laisse tomber dude, oublie haha.. ^^'' »

Le loup se mit à rire en pensant son meilleur ami gay, mais qui? Ils faisaient vraiment les mêmes conneries finalement.. Mais depuis combien de temps l'était-il?!

Scott : « Qui, et depuis combien de temps? »

Stiles : « .. Je suis obligé de te le dire hein? Depuis 3 ans, avec un sourwolf, mais t'en fais pas c'est réciproque. »

Scott se mit à exploser de rire en criant un : « DEREK?! ». Il essuya ses yeux, et sentit la fatigue monté.

Scott : « okay dude, tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, je vais dormir, à demain Stiles, rêve bien de ton loulouuup LOL. »

Stiles : « Va te faire . Rêve de ton mouton babe. »

L'adolescent s'étira sur sa chaise en rigolant, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entre maman. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et une petite touffe blonde apparu, Scott se tourna en ouvrant grand les yeux, perdu.

« Isaac? »

« Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir...? »

Scott hocha la tête directement.

« Oui oui.. Mais pourquoi? »

Son coeur s'affola, et il faisait des choses maladroites.

« Derek à un invité, et j'entends tout.. »

_''Stiles...'' pensa Scott._

« Okay.. Va sur mon lit, on.. Je dormirai sur le canapé. »

Isaac se sentit un peu mal.

« Je peux dormir par terre, je veux pas te priver de ton lit.. »

« Non hors de question, tu.. Dors sur mon lit ça va aller t'en fait pas. »

Scott commençait à sortir des affaires quand Isaac lui prit le poignet.

« On peut dormir ensemble sinon..? »

Scott sentit son coeur défaillir.

« Je vais te gên.. »

« Tu ne me gênes pas Scott.. »

La voix du blond était douce et.. Excitante. Scott soupira et acquiesça, il se posa sur son lit, qui était une place..

« On va mal dormir.. »

« Si on dort.. » murmura Isaac, les joues rouges.. Scott fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais il se sentit soudainement brûlant, mais il ne devait pas s'emporter, il devait sûrement parler de ''discuté'' ou faire des jeux.. Impossible qu'Isaac puisse l'aimer, pas maintenant alors qu'il venait tout juste de se confesser.. Et puis, comment pourrait-il savoir que c'est réciproque hein?..

Sans plus tarder, Isaac retira son tee-shirt et son jean. Scott le regardait avec envie, il se mit à déglutir en voyant le corps de son invité. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, et se ressaisit. Il regarda ailleurs quand le blond le fixa à son tour.

« Tu te changes pas.. ? Je suis désolé, j'ai pas de pyjama. »

« Pas grave.. »

Scott retira son haut, il avait pour habitude de dormir juste avec un pantalon, alors il retira tout ses vêtements sauf son bas. Il se coucha dans son lit à côté d'Isaac, en étant dos à dos.

« Bon.. Bonne nuit Isaac.. »

« Bonne nuit ouais.. »

Scott sentait la chaleur monter encore et encore, son loup se mit à réclamer la peau de son vis-à-vis, son envie se fit de plus en plus présente, et étrangement, il sentit un frisson délicieux parcourir son corps, ce qui le poussa à lâcher à un long soupire de contentement.

« Toi aussi tu l'as sentis..? »

« De quoi..? » Demanda Scott perplexe.

Isaac se tourna vers Scott, le regardant dans les yeux.

« ça .. »

Le loup blond posa sa main sur le torse en face de lui, un nouveau frisson parcouru leur corps à l'unissons.

« .. Co-Comment c'est possible..? »

Isaac soupira, et se mit à se rapprocher du visage de Scott..

« Scott.. J'ai piqué le téléphone de Stiles pour jouer avec.. Et j'ai lu les.. textos.. »

Scott se mit à rougir comme un con, et se recula.

« T'avais pas le droit de faire ça Isaac putain! C'est dégueulasse! »

Le blond se mit à sourire et tira en arrière le loup.

« Scott.. Moi aussi. »

« Pardon? »

« Moi aussi.. Je ressens plus que de l'amitié.. Depuis assez longtemps d'ailleurs.. Je.. »

Scott ouvrit ses yeux en grand et se mit à embrasser Isaac sans qu'il ne puisse placer un mot à nouveau. Le blond répondit au baiser directement et se recula.

« Scott, dis le moi.. »

« Isaac, je .. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps.. »

Isaac se mit à sourir à pleines dents, et embrassa à nouveau Scott . Tendrement, il s'invita dans la bouche de son promis, et celui-ci l'ouvrit sans broncher, leurs langues se mélangèrent, doucement, se chatouillant, elles apprenaient à se connaître, dansant sur un rythme endiablé, sur le tambour de l'amour que balançait leurs coeurs. (quel poète je suis.)

_Scott se recula, et ses mains caressait le corps de son nouvel amour, l'embrassant par-ci par-là.. Il se sentait tellement bien, son loup hurlait quand il touchait Isaac, et le loup du blondinet répondait, à chaque contact, leurs peaux frissonnaient. Isaac se permit lui aussi de toucher le corps en face du sien, passant sa main dans la nuque de Scott, en redescendant sut sa colonne vertébrale.. Ils étaient tout les deux excités, les hormones dans la chambre rendaient l'atmosphère bouillante, lourde, et suave._

Scott posa sa main sur le caleçon d'Isaac, et se mit à respirer lourdement.

« Tu veux arrêter..? S'il te plait, ne me dit pas oui.. » Soupira le loup excité.

« Oh que non.. Je suis pas ici pour rien Scott.. »

Scott se mit à sourir perversement, et embrassa à nouveau son amoureux, partant de la bouche en glissant le long du cou avec sa langue brûlante. Il sortit le membre gonflé et assez gros du caleçon, et se mit à glisser ses longs doigts dessus, remontant délicatement avec son index, et redescendant d'un coup sec avec sa main complètement refermée sur le membre. Le petit manège arrachait des gémissements à notre blondinet qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller maman McCall. Scott s'amusait encore, et continua son jeu de main. Après s'être lassé, il descendit sa bouche le long du torse d'Isaac, laissant des petites trainées de bave et de baisés papillon, coulissant sa langue sur les endroits les plus sensibles, mordillant la peau offerte. Isaac se sentit basculer dans le côté sombre de l'excitation. Le côté où tu ne peux plus revenir, ou du moins, pas avant d'avoir eu ''The Orgasm''. Scott déposa sa langue sur l'urètre, il descendit tout le long de la verge pour atterrir sur les testicules légèrement poilu. Il se mit à remonter très lentement, et d'un geste inattendu, il le prit en bouche, le suçant avidement. Répétant les mêmes mouvements, Scott s'amusait à enfoncer la verge de plus en plus loin dans sa gorge, ce qui fit gémir Isaac fortement, le plaisir grimpant tout le long de son corps, brûlant le creux de ses reins, prenant possession de son peu d'esprit. Continuant d'aspirer le membre dressé devant lui, Scott sentit un liquide assez âpre couler dans sa gorge. Isaac venait de se lâcher dans un long gémissement. Il se recula et avala la semence présente dans sa bouche.

« C'est vraiment pas bon.. » Fit Scott en haletant.

La bosse dans son pantalon se faisait douloureuse, et ce soir, il ne serait pas le soumis.

« J'ai pas de lubrifiant.. »

« Laisse.. Laisse moi faire ça. »

Isaac poussa Scott férocement, l'étalant sur le lit. Il retira le pantalon du jeune loup, ainsi que le caleçon et vit l'énorme membre tendu devant lui.

« T'es vraiment bien gaulé putain.. »

Le blond se mit à prendre en bouche directement Scott en bouche, et fit des va et viens assez lent pour le commencement, histoire de bien le lubrifier, il accélérait de temps en temps pour arracher des soupirs et des râles de la part du loup. Une fois sa petite préparation terminé, Isaac lécha une dernière fois le gland. Scott reprit le dessus et se plaça au dessus du loup, il le mit à quatre patte, et se mit à lécher l'anneau de chair tendu en face de son nez.

« Non arrête Scott! C'est dégueu..laaAAaaaasse!.. »

Isaac se mit à serrer les draps, enfonçant ses ongles dans le matelas. Il gémissait silencieusement quand il sentit un doigt humide rentré en lui. Il se crispa, arrachant à moitié le tissus qu'il tenait, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller qui était sur lit, et se mit à gémir à plein poumon. L'odeur de Scott emplit ses narines, et il se sentit soudainement bien. Quand le troisième doigt arriva, celui-ci tapait directement sur son point G. Il faillit défaillir tellement son corps tremblait de plaisir. Scott retira ses doigts vivement, et se plaça devant l'entrée de son amant.

« J'y vais? »

« Oui putain, oui! »

_Scott pénétra alors doucement, et entièrement. Isaac gémit premièrement de douleur, avant de s'habituer. Ayant sa capacité de loup, c'était plus facile de s'adapter. Il donna un coup de hanche à Scott qui râla de plaisir, c'était le signal positif. Alors le loup se mit à taper doucement dans le corps d'Isaac, se délectant de cette sensation encore nouvelle. Cet anneau de chair qui se serrait sur son membre était tout simplement un délice encore inconnu. Ses coups de buttoir devenaient de plus en plus bruts, sauvage.. Animal. Les deux loups avaient les yeux dorés, les griffes sorties. Isaac avait arraché le drap et la couette qui était sous son corps, et Scott griffait les hanches du blondinet, ce qui ne gênait pas Isaac pour autant. L'intensité avait encore monté d'un cran, Isaac ne pouvait plus se retenir de crier, alors il plaça à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller et se mit à gémir. Scott le redressa et tourna un peu son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, cachant les gémissements. Isaac ne se priait pas pour gémir dans la bouche de Scott, faisant trembler leurs lèvres. D'un coup féroce, Scott retourna Isaac, sans en être sortit, et fit face à son amant._

« Putain Scott c'est tellement bon.. »

Isaac tenait les mains de Scott, les jambes écartés. Il voyait Scott comme un dieu à ce moment là , le trouvant tellement beau en sueur, contractant ses abdos à chaque pénétration.

Scott le pilonnait avait force, sans même lui faire mal. Que c'était bien

d'être avec un loup, on n'a pas peur de le briser.

Il continua de taper dans la prostate d'Isaac quand celui-ci faillit crier un peu trop fort, stopper par un baiser.

« Sc..Scott, je vais venir..! »

Scott se mit à sourir, lâchant un ''moi aussi''.. Et se mit à masturber le blondinet qui se tordait sous les plaisirs qu'il lui offrait. D'un commun accord, les deux loups se lâchèrent en même temps et pour faire ça en silence, Scott embrassa Isaac avec force, tremblant sous le choc soudain qu'il venait de ressentir en jouissant. Isaac aussi tremblant. Le loup s'affala sur lui, en l'embrassant encore et encore..

« Putain Scott.. Je t'aime putain.. »

« Oh que moi aussi... »

_C'est dans un dernier baiser que les deux loups se serrèrent dans leurs bras et s'endormirent face à face, coller l'un contre l'autre.. Amoureusement __***-*. **_

**MERCI STILES!**

_**Fin :).**_

* * *

_**Héhé, vous avez aimer? N'hésiter pas à lâcher vos commentaires, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_

_**On se retrouvera très bientôt je pense, avec d'autre Lemon! (pas la foi de me jeter dans une fiction à chapitre... Pardonner ma flemmardise :(. **_

_**GROS BISOUS LES MOUTMOUUUUTS! X3 !**_


End file.
